Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not
by Dr. Austin A. Winchester
Summary: A songfic using Thompson Square's song "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?" A cute, sweet little romance for Face and Amy. Cute, give it a try. I thank Amiable Loner for being my beta.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song**_ Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not? _**That belongs to Thompson Square. Any A-Team characters or themes used this also do not belong to me. In short, I am making no money off of this. **

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not-**

Sitting amongst the rooftop garden of his scammed condominium, Face talked about everything under the sun with Amy. Eventually their conversastion fizzled out. He took in the sight of her as he thought. She was clad in blue jeans and a simple blouse. Every so often she would tuck strands of her brown hair behind her ear. The smell of honeysuckle and her perfume wafted to his nose, leaving Face to think about the next move he should make. Amy normally wasn't a shy person, but now she was awfully quiet. Face knew that she wouldn't make a move unless he did first.

_We were sittin' up their on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

Face wanted to make that next move more than anything, but he wasn't sure how to do it. One thing was for certain if he didn't make his move soon he was going to miss his shot. The problem was he was shy around Amy. Whenever she was near his silver tongue abandoned him. If this was any other woman he would have made his move hours ago. But Amy was different. It was obvious that Amy was also shy about this date. She sat next to him without a word.

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_

Face was still contemplating his next move when Amy turned to him and smiled. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Face was taken aback by her bluntness for a moment before a smile spread across his features. Slowly, with his lips parted, he leaned in closer and layed his lips on hers. It was a short sweet kiss that lasted only a few seconds but it was amazing. They parted for a few heartbeats and then joined their lips again for a much longer kiss.

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me_

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

Afterwards, Face admitted that that was the best kiss that he had experienced. Face courted Amy and he knew that he wanted their relationship to last a lifetime. They had made declarations of love already and Face knew that he had never felt this strongly about someone before. He had to make it last.

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

Taking a gamble of love, Face went out and bought a ring. A ring just wasn't going to cut it though. If he wanted it to be special for Amy, he would have to find the perfect time and place to propose. First, he thought about taking her out to dinner. He soon rejected that idea because it was so cliche. Murdock had suggested to him about putting a fake advertisement in the newspaper having anyone wanting to get married to call a fake phone number. Then he and Amy could joke about it and Face could then pop the question. That idea was rejected immediately because Amy worked for the newspaper. BA had suggested renting a billboard and drive past it with her. Face rejected that idea because he didn't want the whole city to know. Then Hannibal had suggested something about bungee jumping and proposing that way but Face rejected that idea as well, finding it a bit extreme. So then what was a good way for him to propose?

_So I took a chance_

_Bought a wedding band_

The way Face had decided to propose wasn't quite so romantic, dramatic, or comic but he did it in a completely heartfelt and sincere manner.

Under the streetlights, Face chatted with Amy while they walked along. Soon he got down on one knee and held out the diamond ring. "You know that I love you, Amy," he declared. "Will you marry me?"

With a smile, Amy nodded as she choked out a yes. Face slipped the ring onto her finger and he wasn't surprised when Amy said to him, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Just like the first time, Face leaned in closer and placed his lips on hers.

"I think we have a good shot," he said to her when they pulled out of the kiss. "Trust me."

_And I got down on one knee_

_And you smiled and said to me_

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

They planned the wedding for the middle of June.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

Standing at the altar, Face smiled as he watched his bride walk down the aisle. Breathing deep, he took in the sight of her. Her white dress hugged her torso like a second skin before flaring out into the skirt. Her veil sat on the top of her head like a queen's crown or an angel's halo. As he watched her, Face couldn't but think that this was the most beautiful she'd ever been. Out of habit his eyes began to wander around the church. Sitting within the congregation, Face could see Amy's mother crying tears of joy. Face wasn't sure, but he thought that he even heard Murdock sniffling as he tried to keep tears from falling.

_And your momma cried_

_When you walked down the aisle_

Face barely heard the words the priest spoke to them. He was too busy marveling over Amy's beauty and concentrating on getting through the rest of the ceremony before his nerves got the best of him. It wasn't long until the priest bid them to say, "I do."

_When the preacher man said, "say I do"_

_I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil_

Then Face lifted her veil to see her smile. With his own smile he said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Amy smiled as she kissed him and the rest of the world disappeared.

_And saw your pretty smile and I said_

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love that we got_

_It ain't ever gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot_

_I really think we've got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_


End file.
